Théâtre Mortel
by misro
Summary: Encore un tueur a traquer, mais cette fois, nos profilers se déconcentrent. Reid est amoureux de quelqu'un, mais qui? Morgan est-il réellement jaloux, ou simplement curieux?   Ta-da-da-dam...                              YAOI ReidxMorgan
1. Chapter 1

**THEATRE MORTEL**

Auteur : Misro

Couple : Reid x Morgan

YAOI / LEMON

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas BLABLA.

Histoire : Ils doivent arrêter un criminel, encore un. Mais a côté de cette affaire, les choses changent. Quel est donc cet homme dont Reid est amoureux? A travers sa jalousie, Morgan réussira t-il a le savoir? Oui, evidemment. Nos deux protagonistes sont pourtant bien compliqués, et recherchent un bonheur qui se fait rare.

ENJOY !

* * *

« Bon sang c'est pourtant simple ! Je vous demande un minimum de talent d'acteur ! Je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais croyez moi, le tueur ne fera pas dans le détail. »

Hotchner se frotta les yeux une énième fois, et reporta son attention sur Reid qui tiraillait son tee-shirt en gémissant. Le tueur recherché était connu depuis presqu'un mois, a présent, et, une fois de plus, les profilers allaient devoir s'approcher au plus près du danger pour pouvoir réussir leur mission. L'assassin agissait d'une façon totalement déraisonnée. Le soir, a la nuit tombée, il errait dans les rues à la recherche de personnes agressées. Lorsqu'il en trouvait, il tuait l'agresseur, et la victime, a l'aide d'un grand couteau de cuisine. Le « cuisinier » faisait régner la terreur sans pour autant faire diminuer le nombre d'agression.

« Reid. S'il te plait, met y du tien.

-M…Mais pourquoi dois-je faire la victime ?

-Pour une raison simple. On va avoir besoin de tireur pour vous couvrir, et a ce niveau là, tu es presqu'inutile. Tu vas donc gentiment te laisser maltraiter par Morgane voir ce que ça donne, et ensuite, on passe a la phase deux. »

Reid se tourna vers le métis qui lui dédia un grand sourire malsain en clignant de l'œil. Le génie trembla derechef, soupira, et se plaqua de lui-même au mur fictif. Ils firent semblant de se battre pendant cinq minutes, puis Hotchner, excédé, les arrêta :

« Bon sang ,on dirait un croisement entre une bataille d'enfant et une scène amoureuse !

-C'est plutôt paradoxal, en fait je trouve que…

-Reid. Silence. Je ne veux pas m'énerver. Mais je dois le faire. Donc maintenant, Morgan, tu vas me faire un plaisir de violenter ce jeune homme. »

Reid n'eu pas le temps de lancer que le terme violenter était aujourd'hui représentatif du viol, Morgan venait soudainement de l'expulser en arrière, essayant de lui tordre le bras derrière le dos. Reid poussa un cri aigue de surprise, et dans un mouvement involontaire son genou percuta les parties intimes du métis qui s'effondra a terre, se recroquevillant.

« Morgan ! Morgan je suis désolé j…Je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Oh, Morgan, ça va ? »

Prentiss et Garcia riaient sans se cacher, alors que le supérieur quittait la pièce en secouant la tête, de toute évidence désespéré. Garcia se demandait pourquoi le génie avait tant de mal avec cet exercice, alors qu'il avait pourtant un don pour le théâtre. Etait-ce le contact avec un autre homme qui le gênait ? Il faudrait tout de même être au point pour dans trois jours. Ils n'avaient plus droit à l'erreur.

Reid, accroupi, grimaçait :

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Je…Crois que tu…M'as tué la moitié de mes spermatos.

-En fait, ce n'est pas techniquement possible, car… »

Garcia, toujours hilare, vint aider le métis à se remettre debout. Il fallait avouer qu'Hotchner n'avait pas tout a fait tors : la prestation ne rendait rien de vrai. Reid se confondait en excuse. Les répétitions durèrent encore deux heures, puis les membres de l'équipe se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Le jour de l'action arriverait vite, et ils devaient tous de leur côté faire le point sur ce qui pouvait arriver. Evidemment, Morgan n'avait pas été choisi par hasard par le supérieur. Le métis était la pour défendre Reid de l'agresseur, et de le mettre a mal. Rossi et Prentiss seraient derrière, prêt à intervenir. Mais le risque subsistait.

« Reid, tu as une minute pour prendre un café ? »

Reid avait toujours une minute, si celle-ci l'éloignait pour un temps de son chez lui silencieux et inaccueillant. Il accepta donc l'invitation, remit sa veste et sa grosse écharpe de lin avant de suivre le métis dans un café. Pour un début Mai, le génie trouvait l'air bien frais, contrairement a son collègue qui ne portait qu'un tee-shirt un brin moulant. Ils se placèrent a l'écart, dans leur habitude a surveiller le reste de la population sans se faire remarquer. Reid sirotait un chocolat, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Reid, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu fasses la victime.

-Tu préfères que je fasse l'agresseur ? »

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire devant l'absurdité de la phrase, puis le métis reprit le fil de la conversation :

« Sérieusement. Tu vas être la cible principale du tueur. Ma protection n'est pas infaillible. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

-J'ai plus peur pour le tueur que pour moi, glisse le jeune homme, non, vraiment il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter. Je ne crois peut être pas en mon talent d'acteur sur ce coup là, mais je crois en toi. »

Le métis sourit doucement, puis embraye sur un autre sujet. Il demande au génie ce qui semble le gêner dans la scène.

« C'est une scène de violence. Je dois être effrayé, paniqué, travestir mes vraies pensées a ton égard, tu vois ? »

Morgan ne sait pas trop ce qu'il entend par « vraies pensées », mais accepte le raisonnement. S'ils avaient du mimer une scène de viol, le métis n'aurait sans doute pas pu tenir le choc non plus. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'attitude du génie lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'un détail chiffonnait le jeune homme. Il se promit de mettre les choses au clair un peu plus tard.

« Mince, il faut que j'aille nourrir mon clébard. Tu prends le rer ?

-N…Non, je rentre a pieds.

-Fais attention. »

Reid eut un infime rougissement. Il savait pourtant que l'inquiétude du métis n'était que fraternelle, mais ces mots, doux, protecteurs, qu'il lui dédiait parfois lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur. Ils se séparèrent alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur la ville.

"..."

Les mains au fond des poches, le nez caché sous son écharpe, le génie repensait sans le vouloir au rôle qu'il allait devoir tenir. Evidemment, ni Morgan ni Hotchner ne pouvait savoir la source de son malaise. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à rester stoïque lorsque les mains brûlantes du métis se posaient sur sa peau glacée. Il aimait ce contact. Bien malgré lui. Le jeune homme pensait qu'il devait être en manque d'affection, quelque chose dans ce goût la, et ses réflexions ne lui plaisaient guères. Il en était là quand une voix désagréable le tira de ses pensées :

« Hey , la grande bringue, la, t'as des clopes ?

-N…Non. Je ne fume pas.

-Bah pourtant t'as une gueule de défoncé. »

Le génie roule des yeux. Il ne supporte pas ce genre de personnage. L'autre homme, la quarantaine bien tassée, accompagné d'un ou deux loubards, s'avance, menaçant. Il n'aime pas le regard du jeune homme, qu'il juge condescendant. Reid mettra quatre heures a rentrer chez lui.

".."

« Combien étaient-ils ?

-M..Morgan, ça ne sert a rien, arrête… »

Un cocard bleuté décorait l'œil gauche du génie, qui se tordait piteusement les mains. Garcia, en l voyant arriver le matin ainsi blessé, s'était empressée d'alerter tout le monde. Hotchner était très mécontent. Il avait toujours considéré le jeune homme comme le plus fragile de l'équipe, mentalement et physiquement. Ses dons intellectuels le rendaient inapte a d'autres domaines, et le condamnait a une faiblesse sociale. Ce genre de chose ne devait plus jamais se reproduire.

« Morgan. Pendant un mois, tu vas habiter chez Reid, ou du moins le raccompagner chez lui. Terrorise ces salopards au passage.

-Ce sera fait, chef. Tu vois, Reid, tu aurais du me dire que ton chemin n'était pas sur. Ils ne t'ont pas raté, comment tu as fais pour t'en sortir ?

-I…Ils ont finit par…Par se lasser… »

Les doigts du métis glissaient sur l'arcade violacée, caressant la peau blessée .Le fil des pensées du génie se brisait sans qu'il puisse se reprendre. Reid se mordit les lèvres, rougissant. Morgan prit sa coloration pour de la gêne suite à l'humiliant aveu. Garcia observe la scène d'un œil mi figue mi raisin.

« Ca ne te gêne pas que je vienne m'installer pour un temps ?

-N…Non, pas du tout, mais ne te sens pas obligé, je… »

La conversation se poursuit. Prentiss, le regard vaguement brillant, se cache derrière un café brûlant. Avec Garcia, c'est la seule a avoir deviné les changements dans l'attitude du génie. D'un air anodin, elle demande au métis si cela ne va pas le gêner de ne pas pouvoir ramener de conquête chez lui pendant un mois. Garcia, derrière ses ordinateurs, salue la précision de la demande. Reid, en entendant cela, se rembrunit instinctivement. Il avait oublié a quel point son collègue était vu comme un croqueur de femmes. Pourquoi a-t-il ce pincement au cœur ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi beauté, je me suis assagis, tu sais ? Bon, ca m'arrive d'avoir un coup d'une nuit, comme tout le monde, mais en ce moment ça se fait rare.

-On a envie d'une longue relation amoureuse », lance sournoisement la jeune femme en remarquant la teinte cerise que le génie arbore. Les doigts du métis sont toujours sur la joue du jeune homme, qui se dégage doucement, gêné.

« Je vais confier le chien a un ami, et comme ça je serais ton garde du corps a plein temps.

-C'est qu'il n'aime pas qu'on touche a ses affaires », ricane Garcia, toujours planquée derrière ses joujoux informatiques. Morgan intercepte le sous entendu au vol, fronce les sourcils, observe Prentiss qui glousse derrière sa main. Il devait les cuisiner pour connaître les raisons de ces messes basses.

« Reid, on va te trouver un remplaçant. Tu as eu ton quota d'aventure pour le mois.

-Je…Je ne suis pas une chose fragile ! Arrêtez tous de me considérer comme un gamin inexpérimenté, un poids ! Je peux très bien faire l'appât. C'est même ce que je sais faire de mieux.. »

Si Hotchner fut surprit de la soudaine rébellion du génie, il n'en montra rien, s'autorisant tout de même un léger sourire en acceptant la décision du jeune homme. Il lui lança au passage qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un poids, et que son cerveau génial avait tout à fait sa place dans l'équipe.

« Viens avec moi, on va t'arranger ce vilain truc. »

Ils partirent vers l'infirmerie. Le regard brun de Morgan se braqua sur Garcia qui ne daigna pas le remarquer. Le beau métis, d'un pas félin, alla se placer derrière la blonde. D'un voix aussi suave que menaçante, il lui demanda a quoi rimait son manège, si peu discret. Prentiss se fit la malle après avoir cligné de l'œil a Garcia, et Rossi se mit dans un coin pour éviter d'être mêlé a la conversation. Tous savaient a quel point le métis pouvait être furieux, quand quelque chose le mettait en rogne.

« Et bien quoi, mon chou, tu penses qu'on te caches un truc ?

-Pire, princesse : vous agissez. Ca concerne Reid aussi, je me trompe ?

-Non, pas du tout, quel esprit affuté, c'est délicieux !

-Garcia, ma belle, je vais péter les plombs dans plus ou moins cinq minutes. Alors, il est ou, exactement, le délire ? »

La blonde hésita un temps. Le métis ne pouvait pas comprends, il n'était pas encore assez mûr pour ça. Elle mentit donc, prétextant que le génie semblait désœuvré en ce moments, et avait besoin de se confier a quelqu'un d'attentif. Morgan plissa les paupières, reniflant le piège.

« Et donc, tu as intérêt a te montrer très doux avec lui, compris ? Il est fragile, même s'il est en train de changer.

-Je ne suis pas une brute insensible, princesse, mais merci du conseil ! »

Ils se sourirent. A cet instant, Garcia ne pouvait pas savoir que le métis connaissait déja certaines choses. Il était bien plus au courant des changements qui s'opéreraient en Reid qu'il ne le montrait. Il n'était sur de rien, refusait de se tromper. Après tout, un profiler doit avant tout collecter des informations avant d'agir. Morgan pendait que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui, besoin de son aide concernant des domaines qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Il ne savait pas combien il avait tors.

"..."

« Reid, tu es majeur n'est-ce pas ?

-M..Mais évidemment ! Pourquoi ?

-Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avoir une voiture. Bon sang, ces rues sont mal famées ! Je comprends que tu ais eu des soucis ! »

Reid éclata d'un rire un tantinet aigue, et referma son grand manteau noir. Le métis avait raison, ces trajets devenaient de plus en plus dangereux chaque jours. Et puis, pour un profiler, se faire agresser, c'était un peu humiliant, quand même. Alors qu'ils passaient a la hauteur d'un bar, le génie se raidit, et plongea ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches.

« Ce…Ce sont eux. Droit devant. »

Le métis fronça les sourcils. Comment quatre types avaient-ils pu s'en prendre a un jeunot inoffensif comme Reid ? Vraiment, certaines choses révulsaient Morgan au plus haut point. Le chef de la bande, une gueule cassée au nez rouge, interpella le jeune homme :

« Qu'est ce 'tu reviens faire ici, toi ? T'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ? T'aimes ça hein ?

-Ferme la, lâcha nonchalamment Morgan, et ne t'approche plus jamais de lui, pigé ? »

Si les autres reculèrent par précaution, l'homme en question ne sentit pas le danger, et beugla qu'il n'avait pas peur du métis. Il interpellait Reid par des insultes bien senties, le traitant de pédé, de tapette, de petit con. Le brun avait baissé les yeux, rougissant, essayant vainement d'ignorer les interjections. Morgan se plaça devant lui.

« Mais t'qui toi ? Son mec?

-Ouais, on peut voir ça comme ça. »

L'homme eut un geste de recul abasourdi, et Morgan en profita pour laisser son poing droit décrire une trajectoire rapide en direction de sa mâchoire. L'os émit un craquement sinistre, et la victime se mit a hurler en s'écrasant au sol. Le métis remarqua qu'il avait déchiré sa veste sous son bras, soupira, l'enleva. En voyant les muscles chocolat, vaguement dissimulés sous de nombreux tatouages, les autres loubards partirent sans un mot de plus. Reid était tétanisé. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qui venait de se dérouler. Le métis le prit par le bras, et le força a avancer. Cet homme ne lèverait plus jamais la main sur génie, c'était ça de gagné.

"..."

« …Etais-tu obligé de lui faire ça ?

-Oui. Il fallait leur faire peur, et il se trouve que je fais ça très bien.

- Donne-moi ta veste, je vais essayer de l'arranger… »

Morgan, installé a la table du génie, l'observa donc s'agiter avec ses fils et ses aiguilles. Les doigts de fée du brun semblaient avoir fait leurs preuves, et le vêtement fut vite raccommodé. Quelque chose chiffonnait le jeune homme. Morgan attendit patiemment qu'il se jette à l'eau :

« Dis moi objectivement, est-ce….Est-ce que tu trouves que…Que j'ai l'air efféminé ? »

Le génie gardait les yeux bien fixé sur son ouvrage. Il détestait ne pas savoir lui-même a ses questions. Le métis se renversa sur sa chaise, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres charnues :

« La vraie question, que je dois te poser, Reid, c'est : es-tu gay ? »

L'autre fit un sursaut choqué, ouvrit la bouche, nia avec véhémence, plongea dans un silence profond, haussa les épaules, roula des yeux, puis au final lâcha qu'il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il n'avait jamais été du genre a se poser des questions sur sa sexualité. Peut être avait-il peur, en effet, de se découvrir homosexuel. Il soupira, s'effondrant sur la table pour cacher son visage carmin.

« Alors. Procédons pas ordre. S'il est vrai que tu ne brilles pas par ta virilité, et que tu sembles au premier abord légèrement efféminé, tu n'as rien d'une folle. Tu n'es pas maniéré. Tu es juste…Plus sensible que la moyenne. »

Reid arbora une mine déterrée. Il murmura qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui découlait de ce petit discours. Il craignait les réponses. Il craignait de se connaître. Morgan, au contraire, semblait adorer cette entrée dans son intimité, et jouait avec les clefs de l'appartement.

« Tu as déjà été attiré par un homme ? »

Le génie se braquait. Il se leva, soit disant pour chercher un verre, et Morgan lui suivit, les mains dans les poches, refusant de le laisser s'échapper. Il voulait une réponse. Il allait l'avoir.

« Tu sais, ça arrive a tout le monde.

-Même a toi ?

-Je suis bisexuel, Reid. A moi aussi, ça m'arrive. »

Le métis se délecta de ce qu'il vit ensuite. Reid lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa au sol, le génie rougit, blanchit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et finit par se détourner tout en remettant activement ses cheveux en place. Il n'en revenait pas. Morgan ? Bisexuel ? Ca n'allait terriblement pas ensemble. Reid avait une image très cadrée de son collègue. Le métis aimait le sport, les animaux, les femmes, et le café avec une pointe de vanille et de caramel. C'était ainsi, et pas autrement. Son cerveau n'arrivait simplement pas à digérer l'information, qui, pourtant, lui faisait plaisir. Il s'assit sur son buffet, jetant un œil déconfit aux restes de son verre :

« C'est…Surprenant, comme nouvelle.

-Tu me voyait comme un coureur de jupon, hein ? Je suis content d'avoir réussi a te surprendre. Alors, crache le morceau. T'as déjà regardé un fessier masculin plus longtemps que tu n'aurais du, hein?"

Le rougissement du génie signa ses aveux. Alors que Morgan ramassait les débris du verre, il remarqua qu'un tout autre climat s'était installé dans la pièce, constitué d'une intimité propice aux révélations. Il aimait ça.

« Tu sais, je peux t'aider avec ça. Je voyais bien que tu étais bizarre ces temps ci. C'est ça, hein ? Tu as craqué sur un type, et tu te morfonds tout seul ? Je pense que…Merde ! Je me suis coupé. Saloperie. »

Reid sauta de son meuble pour soigner la main blessée, le cœur battant a vive allure. Bon sang. Et Morgan qui avait deviné juste ! Il n'avait heureusement aucune idée de l'identité de l'homme en question. Il lui restait une marge de sécurité. Le génie trouvait la peau du métis d'une douceur exemplaire, mais se garda bien d'en faire la remarque. Il apposa un pansement, finit de nettoyer, puis retourna se poster sur le buffet. Le métis était en pleine reflexion :

« Il est comment ?

-B…Beau. Et charismatique. Et… Intouchable. »

Morgan ouvrit de grands yeux, fixa Reid qui plongeait dans une douce rêverie, et poussa un long sifflement. Il venait de penser a quelque chose. Et il espérait que cela était faux. A l'instant même ou l'idée s'était frayée un chemin dans sa tête, son cœur avait frémit, gémit, saigné un peu. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas.

« Tu es amoureux d'Hotchner ? »

Reid éclata d'un rire hystérique, se tenant les côtes. Il se demandait comment le métis pouvait croire une chose aussi impossible que celle-ci. Hotchner ? Certes, cet homme était beau, mais ne possédait rien qui puisse attirer le génie comme le faisait Morgan. Le génie nia donc, toujours secoué d'un léger rire, et refusa de donner l'identité de l'homme en question. Morgan tiraillé par sa curiosité, n'insista pourtant pas. Reid hésitait encore a questionner le métis. Il devait bien s'y connaître dans le domaine amoureux comme charnel, et il avait tant besoin de réponse… Quelque chose, un détail, peut être insignifiant, lui revint soudainement en mémoire :

« Morgan…Quand ces hommes sont revenus, tu t'es présenté comme… Comme qui, exactement ?

-Ah, je ne voulais pas que cela te gêne. Je savais que cela l'énerverait s'il pensait que nous étions amants.

-Amants… »

Reid goûte le mot du bout des lèvres, rougissant quelque peu. Ce terme, pour lui, représente tout un univers qui lui semble terriblement lointain. Un monde plein d'amour, de passion, de désir. Il en rêvait, de tout ça, sans pouvoir le concrétiser. Il enviait Morgan de ce côté-là.

« Tu es déjà tombé amoureux d'un homme ? », demanda le génie.

Morgan se méfiait un peu de Reid. Il savait que toute information qu'il révélait était enregistrée par le jeune homme et ressortie un jour ou l'autre, il devait donc bien choisir ses mots s'il ne voulait pas courir à la catastrophe.

« L'amour, voila bien une idée a la mode ! Je ne tombe pas amoureux, Reid, tu devrais savoir ça .

-Garcia dit que tu as un grand cœur, et que tu as juste trop souffert.

-…Laisse Garcia ou elle est, d'accord ?, réplique le métis, tu sais bien que l'on ne se profile pas entre nous.

-Oui, mais… »

Mais Spencer avait besoin de savoir s'il avait une chance, une infime chance de pouvoir s'approcher un peu de son collègue. Lui aussi voulait se réveiller dans le lit de quelqu'un, faire deux cafés au lieu d'un, flotter sur un autre nuage…Le génie soupira. Voila qu'il virait fleur bleue. Ca n'allait pas du tout.

« Moi j'y crois a l'amour. Je veux un amoureux. »

Un silence prit place. Morgan le regardait d'un air insistant que le brun mit longtemps a comprendre. Il se raidit, rougit, brailla que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J…Je ne suis pas gay !

-Mais non, mais non… »

Il ne le croyait visiblement pas. Reid sauta du buffet. Trop de révélations pour une seule soirée. Alors qu'il se mettait en tête de préparer un diner convenable, le métis se mit plus a l'aise sur sa chaise, le regardant faire. Il se demandait comment il allait fait, depuis tout ce temps, pour ne pas se rendre a quel point le génie était, en effet, destiné a finir dans des bras masculin. Il était d'une finesse incroyable, et tout en lui respirait une sensibilité qu'il fallait ménager, un esprit intellectuel confiné et complexé par le monde extérieur. Non seulement le génie recherchait de l'amour, mais il voulait de la compréhension, de l'aide, de l'amitié… Et du sexe. Les yeux bruns du métis glissèrent sur le postérieur de Reid, moulé dans son jean foncé. Ces réflexions firent se rembrunir le profiler.

Il n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui.

Morgan se voyait comme un homme possessif, jaloux, rieur au premier abord mais si sombre, en réalité… Il combattait jour après jour ses propres démons, en faisant du sport, en allant en boîte, en couchant. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Les meurtres qu'il voyait a chaque enquête le perturbait, mais jamais il ne pouvait en parler a personne. C'était ainsi.

« Bon, colocataire, ou est la salle de bain ? J'ai très envie d'une douche.

-Première a droite en sortant de la cuisine ! »

Mais Morgan, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, se dit que, tout de même, il fallait qu'il découvre de qui le jeune homme était amoureux. Le pincement de jalousie ne s'en irait pas, sinon.

"..."

« Voila.. »

Reid n'était pas peu fier de son repas. Il adorait faire la cuisine, mais n'en avait que trop rarement le temps. Et avoir un gros mangeur comme Morgan a sa table le ravissait tout a fait.

« Tu as sorti le champagne ! Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas ?

-Je ne bois pas, mais toi si. »

Morgan alla tout de même chercher une autre coupe, car on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, l'alcool restait le moyen le plus pratique de faire dire quelque chose a quelqu'un, c'était prouvé. Le métis se régalait. Bon sang, manger autre chose que des plats commandé sur internet, ça avait du bon.

« Alors beau gosse, parle-moi un peu plus de ton amoureux secret. Il est comment ? Blond, brun ?

-Brun.

-Comme Hotch.

-M…Mais arrête avec ça ! »

Reid se planquait dans son verre, les sourcils froncés. Bon, au moins, s'il était lancé sur une fausse piste, jamais le profiler ne comprendrait la vérité. Il soupira. Morgan surprit le geste, s'autorisa un sourire :

« Tu vois pourquoi je n'aime pas tomber amoureux ? Ca fait plus de mal que de bien.

-On ne choisit pas, quand on aime. Et puis, je ne suis même pas sur d'être amoureux, ronchonne le génie, ce n'est pas un état que je connais bien ! »

Morgan regarda l'autre d'un œil critique, puis fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'arrivait plus a se détendre. Reid n'avait presque pas touché a son assiette, et son appétit d'oiseau n'était pas prêt d'évoluer.

« Tu as mal au dos ?

-C'est gentil de me proposer un massage, Spencer, j'accepte !

-H…Hein, m…Mais ? »

Morgan sourit. Voir l'autre rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, balbutier, détourner les yeux alors qu'une petite moue joyeux se pose sur ses lèvres, oui, il adore ça. Sans un mot de plus, le métis se lève, ôte son tee-shirt, et va s'écraser a plat ventre sur le canapé.

« Comment sais-tu que je masse bien ?

-Tu fais tout bien, Spencer, ce n'est pas bien difficile.

-Je t'ai entendu chanter pendant que tu faisais la cuisine, et même ta voix est juste. Au fait, sympa ton tablier rose, ils font les même pour hommes ou bien ?... »

Morgan le taquinait, comme toujours. Reid, faussement vexé, s'assit sur les jambes du métis, et débuta le massage. Mais le haut du dos du profiler lui était inaccessible, trop loin pour ses bras.

« Ca ne va pas. Je suis mal placé.

-Assis toi plus, grogna l'autre qui débutait seulement a se sentir bien, je suis très confortable tu vas voir. »

Reid le croyait sur parole. D'une petite traction, le brun s'installa donc sur le postérieur de son collègue, essayant vainement de pas trop avoir de contact avec lui. Ainsi posé, il reprit son massage, laissant ses mains glisser sur la peau colorée, s'appropriant la chaleur de Morgan. Quel dos sublime, songeait le génie, tout en muscle, un dos de sportif, de gymnaste professionnel. Des muscles durs, peut être un peu trop sollicités, qui glissaient sous les doigts blancs du génie. Le métis poussa un gémissement rauque de contentement, heureux du traitement. Au bout de dix minutes, alors qu'il commençait a somnoler, il s'ébroua et annonça qu'ils échangeaient les rôles.

« H…Hein ? Oh, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas besoin de massage.

-Tu ne veux pas que je vois ton torse ? »

Le souffle manqua dans l'abdomen du profiler. Reid se leva sans un mot, et retourna dans la cuisine. Le métis se maudit intérieurement, bon sang, ce domaine semblait réellement toucher le jeunot, il devait y aller plus doucement pour ne pas qu'il se braque. Morgan, torse nu, et soudainement vivifié, suivit son homologue. Celui-ci était accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, et regardait l'au dehors. Sans se retourner, il avait entendu Morgan arriver :

« Ecoute. C'est mon voisin qui joue du violon. Tous les Mardi soirs, il sort sur son balcon, et il joue. Je suis toujours au rendez-vous. »

La musique, douce, lancinante, d'une tristesse infinie, prit le métis à la gorge. Quelle beauté. Quelle douleur.

« Reid. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça.

-Tu as raison, Morgan. Je n'aime pas montrer mon torse. Surtout pas quand celui qui vous regarde est comme toi. Parfait. »

La nuque du génie frisonne, et il s'ébouriffe les cheveux. Encore un soupir. Morgan se place derrière lui, les yeux brillant a la lumière tamisée.

« Tu es parfait a l'intérieur, toi. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux ? »

Reid se retourne, ses yeux se heurtent a la semi nudité du métis, et il rougit, rit doucement, annonce qu'il va se coucher. Il ne se considère pas comme parfait. Il a peur des hommes, des sentiments, de plein de choses. Cela le ronge petit a petit.

Ce soir là, alors qu'il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit sans pouvoir dormir, entendre Morgan lui murmurer un « bonne nuit beau gosse » le fait sourire aux anges. Peu importe si l'autre ne le voit pas de la même façon. C'est déjà bien comme ça.

* * *

Alors, que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre? Le prochain contiendra la suite de l'histoire policière , et de grandes avancées concernant les personnages :D


	2. Chapter 2

TADAM :)

voici déja le second chapitre!

* * *

« Rien ? Comment ça, il ne s'est rien^passé?

-Garcia, ma princesse. Il est amoureux. Et moi je…Le trouve juste mignon. Ca ne va pas ensemble. »

La blonde lâcha un petit cri rageur, posa ses lunettes, et adopta un ton menaçant :

« Dereck. Tu ne vas pas jouer a l'enfant gâté, c'est bien comprit ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi, qu'il aime ? »

Morgan balaya la phrase d'un revers de la main, et gronda que le sujet était clos. De plus, demain était un jour important. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se torturer avec des choses stupides et impossibles, mais Garcia restait bloquée sur son idée.

« Beau, charismatique, intouchable, brun ? C'est ton portrait qu'il a dépeint, imbécile !

-Pénélope, tu ne me feras jamais gober un truc pareil.

-C'est toi qui n'es pas croyable. Tu gâches tout, sur ce coup là, je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Les deux amis se regardent sans parler un instant. En réalité, la blonde comprenait très bien. Morgan ne voulait prendre le risque de faire du mal au génie. Le métis avait déjà eu des relations, il en avait déjà souffert, et ne voulait pas offrir au brun ce cadeau empoisonné.

« Tu y tiens déjà beaucoup, hein ? »

Morgan ne répond pas, croise ses bras musculeux, jette un œil sur le côté. A travers le mur de verre, Reid est en train de parler avec Prentiss. Ils rient. Le beau métis détourne les yeux. Oui, il y tient déjà beaucoup. Beaucoup trop a son goût, pour dire la vérité.

"..."

Le lendemain vint avec une vitesse surprenante. L'équipe au complet avait été dans un état nerveux tout le long de la journée, se préparant instinctivement à la confrontation qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Reid et Morgan peaufinaient leur prestation, Prentiss et Garcia élaboraient des situations possibles, et Rossi faisait un tour au stand de tir. Le soir, la tension atteignit son paroxysme.

« Calmez-vous. Ce plan n'a pas de faille, et j'ai confiance en vous. Vous allez m'attraper cet enfoiré, et ce soir, on va tous bien dormir. »

Reid hochait la tête, les lèvres tremblantes, et Morgan essayait de rassurer Prentiss et JJ qui ne semblaient pas a l'aise. L'arrêt d'un criminel ne se passait jamais totalement bien. Puis, ce fut la descente en voiture dans les rues noires et sales de la ville, dans une ambiance sordide propice aux agressions. Reid partit le premier, et avait un quart pour arriver a l'endroit prévu sans avoir de problème. Morgan partit ensuite, suivant un chemin différent qui conduisait vers le même but. Ils étaient tous deux équipés de micros , qui signalaient leurs positions sur le bel écran de Garcia. La voix de la blonde grésilla dans l'oreille du métis :

« Mon amour, tu protèges bien tes abdos, hein ? Et les futurs de Reid aussi, tant qu'on y est. Je te fais confiance ! »

Morgan sourit pour lui-même. Il allait arriver a la rue. Normalement, Reid devait être contre un mur, en train d'essayer de se fumer une cigarette. Un homme le suivait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais Morgan n'avait pas réussi a voir s'il correspondait au profil du « cuisinier ». D'un air naturel, il s'engagea dans la ruelle. Reid ne le regarda pas, tout entier a son allumage infructueux, et sursauta quand le métis l'interpella :

« Alors, on traîne tout seul dans les rues mal éclairées ? Ce n'est pas bien, ça.

-J…J'attends quelqu'un en fait je…Je vais m'en aller, je…

-Oh, reste un peu, je m'ennuie moi… »

Reid fut surprit de voir a quel point l'autre jouait bien son rôle. Il en aurait presque eu peur. Morgan fit un pas sur le côté pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et le plaqua au mur. Le briquet tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Reid se tortilla un instant en couinant, puis remarqua la présence de l'autre homme, a une dizaine de mètres de là :

« Vous ! Aidez-moi, allez cherchez quelqu'un, vite, je…V…Vous m'écoutez, bon sang ? »

Dans la voix du génie pointait une réelle panique. L'homme continuait sa progression. Morgan allait se retourner pour lui flanquer une bonne beigne, quand de nouveau la voix de Garcia fit son apparition, terrorisée :

« Morgan ! Morgan , attention ! Prentiss et Rossi ont _déjà_ trouvé le Cuisinier, il était en train d'arriver ! Je ne sais pas avec _QUI _vous êtes, mais ça ne sent pas bon ! »

Le métis se décala, et se présenta face a l'homme, tout en noir, qui s'était arrêté.

« T'es qui, toi, tu veux quoi ?

-Je chasse la racaille comme vous. »

Morgan vit le cutter dans la main de l'homme, qui brillait dangereusement grâce à l'éclairage cru du lampadaire. Il vit le mouvement rapide du poignet alors que l'inconnu lançait l'objet dans sa direction, et n'eu le temps de faire qu'une chose : pousser Reid contre le mur pour le protéger. L'arme se planta dans sa main, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur, et Morgan l'ôta dans un bruit de succion proprement ignoble. Bon sang. S'il n'avait pas régit plus tôt, le cutter aurait blessé le génie. Celui-ci, sonné, comprit evidemment le sérieux de la situation. Rapide comme l'éclair, il sortit son pistolet, le pointant en tremblant sur l'inconnu qui souriait.

« Ne me fais pas rire, le gosse. Tu vas me tuer ? Bon. Maintenant que le fort est immobilisé, ou va pouvoir s'y mettre. »

Un autre couteau fut sorti de sa poche. Un grand, et large couteau de cuisine, bien affuté. Alors que le sang coulait abondamment le long de sa main droite, désormais inutile, Morgan comprit que c'était bien le tueur qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. L'homme que tenaient Prentiss et Rossi n'était qu'un complice, voire une substitution.

« Spencer. Derrière moi, **maintenant** !

-N…Non ! Je dois te protéger, tu… »

De la main gauche, le métis arracha l'arme des mains du génie, et le poussa a deux mètres derrière lui. Ses doigts s'engourdissaient, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était droitier. Il ne tirerait jamais de la paume gauche. L'autre homme léchait son couteau d'un air obscène :

« Bon. Toi d'abord ? Tant mieux. Ce sera plus drôle de m'occuper du gosse après. Quand il sera seul. Sans défense. Inoffensif. »

Morgan sentait que le génie tremblait. Il avait peur. Il voulu lui dire des mots encourageants, mais la douleur, dans sa main, le faisait grimacer. Il leva une paume poisseuse vers le tueur, s'aidant de la main gauche pour maintenir le pistolet :

« Pas un pas de plus ou je t'abas, connard !

-Tes doigts ne peuvent plus se serrer. Je vais simplement te lancer un couteau en travers de la gorge, pour que ton ami te vois agoniser a la lumière de l'éclairage public. Ca te va ? »

Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de la colonne du métis. Son majeur ne répondait plus. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que son index ne le lâche également. Il devait protéger Reid.

« Spencer. Tire toi ! Je vais m'en sortir. On est pas dans un film, ce n'est pas un cul-de-sac ! TIRE-TOI !

-NON ! »

Les doigts de Reid vinrent se placer sur les siens. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Tuer un être, même abjecte, allait lui coûter beaucoup. Mais c'était sa vie contre la sienne. Le génie murmura que s'il devait tirer, il le ferait avec lui. Morgan ne voulait pas. Le cuisinier semblait agacé par tous ces bons sentiments, et prépara son bras pour lancer son arme. Dans l'oreille des deux hommes, Garcia braillait que les renforts arrivaient. Mais ils arriveraient trop tard. C'était le moment d'agir. Le couteau fendit l'air.

D'un coup de bassin, Morgan expulsa le génie qui tomba a terre et roula au sol, sonné. L'arme ouvrit l'épaule chocolat, la cisaillant dans un bruit atroce de déchirure, et tomba sur l'asphalte. L'assassin tituba, stupéfait, et s'écroula. Au niveau de sa gorge, bien visible, se trouvait le point de l'impacte qu'avait fait la balle. Une gerbe de sang sortit de la blessure, et Morgan observa l'homme mourir sans la moindre compassion.

Reid s'était relevé d'un coup :

« Morgan ! Morgan ton épaule ! Morgan pourquoi, oh pourquoi, _pourquoi_… »

Le pistolet rejoignit le sol. Le métis ne sentait plus sa main. Sa paume gauche se leva, et se perdit dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui pleurait, pleurait en s'excusant, pleurait en demandant des explications qui ne viendraient jamais. Quand Prentiss arriva sur la scène, elle poussa un hurlement. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadavre supplicié, puis sur Morgan, les yeux flous et la respiration saccadée, l'épaule déchirée et la main inutile, qui serrait contre son torse un Reid paniqué qui murmurait des inepties.

Ils furent emmenés.

"..."

« Je…Je me sens coupable. C'est…C'est de ma faute.

-Oh, arrête ! Prends un mouchoir, et va lui faire un bisou ! »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Garcia qui sourit :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Morgan a fait ça volontairement. Et ses blessures ne sont pas si graves…

-IL RISQUE DE PERDRE L'USAGE DE SA MAIN ! »

Reid sortit de la chambre blanche, les yeux pleins de larmes, et alla poser son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre de l'hôpital. Bon sang. Il aurait pu tirer, et ainsi Morgan n'aurait pas eu cette blessure supplémentaire. Mais non, le métis avait voulu l'écarter jusqu'au bout, même si pour ça il avait du se blesser. Reid soupira. Quelque chose en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux, bien malgré lui. Morgan avait semblé si inquiet, si attentif, si…Si quoi ? Ce n'était que son partenaire qui s'inquiétait pour sa vie, voila tout. Il ne devait pas se monter la tête pour ça.

« Reid ? Ca va aller ? »

Hotchner s'avança jusqu'à lui. L'autre essuya rapidement ses larmes, et hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Oui, je…Je me sens juste…Si mal pour lui…

-Tu ne dois pas. Morgan était parfaitement lucide. Il a juste voulu te protéger. Il tient vraiment a toi, c'est tout.

-Il pense que je suis amoureux de vous. »

Hotchner marqua un temps d'arrêt, ouvrit de grands yeux, et remarqua que l'autre avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche en devenant carmin. Reid agissait toujours comme un enfant, sans arrière pensée, sans problème. Au moins, dans ces moments là, on n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour le comprendre.

« J…Je ne devais pas dire ça, je…Je suis désolé….

-Il le pense vraiment ?

-Oui… »

Reid soupira derechef. Hotchner éclata de rire. Bon, Garcia n'était donc pas la seule à trouver cela risible, c'était rassurant, quelque part. Le supérieur lâcha silencieusement qu'il était pourtant aisé de savoir qui était la personne qui plaisait au métis.

« Vraiment ? Dîtes-moi ! Qui-est ce ? »

Hotchner sourit. Le visage du brun venait soudainement de s'éclairer, mais le supérieur refusa de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Sinon, il serait obligé de dire a Morgan, en contrepartie, de qui le génie était amoureux. A ces mots, Reid piqua un fard monstrueux, bouda un peu, roula des yeux et au final ne sut que répondre. L'autre le couvait des yeux, songeant avec amusement qu'il savait bien tout de ses profilers. Il avait apprit à les connaître, a apprendre leurs défauts, leurs qualités, et, bien évidemment, leurs affinités entre eux.

« Je devrais dire quelque pour désamorcer tout ça. Mais tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre a le faire . Laisse-toi aller, Reid. Car je crains que si tu ne prends pas le risque, il ne le fera pas non plus. »

Le génie allait répliquer, quand le visage rondelet de Garcia passa par la porte :

« Il est réveillé ! »

"..."

« C'était beaucoup de sang pour pas grand-chose, franchement. Regardez : je bouge mes doigts. Beau gosse, tu regardes ? Voila, et sèche moi ces larmes, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser lui tirer dessus, si ?

-M…Morgan…

-Aller, viens faire un câlin ! »

L'infirmière, qui passait vérifier son malade, signala distraitement que le métis délirait passablement sous l'effet des calmants. Reid trouva la situation très agréable, et fut donc obligé de s'asseoir près de Morgan qui continuait à parler.

« Bon, on va vous laisser un peu, signala Hotchner en prenant Garcia par l'épaule.

-Hein ? Mais ça devient drôle, la ! »

Le supérieur resta inflexible, et laissa les deux profilers en tête a tête. Morgan souriait, les yeux brillants, et ne semblait pas du tout souffrir de sa blessure. Le génie était très gêné de cette situation, et n'osait pas reprendre la parole. Doucement, le métis lui demanda si tout allait bien :

« Aller beau gosse, j'ai bien vu que t'es tout retourné. Mais c'est finit, le méchant il est mort, on va se marier et faire plein d'enfants… »

Morgan explosa de rire. Reid lui murmura des remerciements à peine audible, et baissa la tête. Bon sang, ce qu'il avait envie de se coucher contre le bel homme, pour faire disparaître son stress une bonne fois pour toute.

« Morgan ? Tu m'aimes bien ?

-Sinon tu crois que je t'aurais sauvé ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

Le métis penche la tête sur le côté, et, naturellement, va remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille du brun. Il lâche que ça a toujours été comme ça, pour lui. Que Reid ressemblait a un ange, un ange tombé du ciel qui n'a pas ses repères, et qui a besoin d'aide sans jamais oser en demander. Qu'il le protège sans raison, juste parce que ça le démange. Il aime être avec lui, le taquiner, le voir rougir. Reid sent son cœur battre plus vite :

« M…Morgan, je suis quoi, pour toi ?

-Et moi, je suis quoi pour toi ? »

Reid sent la main du métis sur sa taille, alors qu'il se redresse en se rapprochant de lui. Morgan doit savoir l'effet qu'il lui fait. Ce n'est pas possible. Le souffle de l'homme chatouille la joue du génie qui ne sait pas comment s'enfuir. Il sent la chaleur de l'autre à travers sa fine chemise. Il se cambre, sans le vouloir, et sa respiration s'accélère. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer, et les trouver ainsi.

« M…Morgan, non, je…Et si…

-Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? Un baiser volé a un grand black ?

-C…C'est plutôt toi qui me vole le baiser, dans ce cas là, et puis tu n'es pas dans ton état norma… »

Morgane l'embrasse, le faisant coucher contre son torse. Sa main gauche remonte dans son dos, va déranger les cheveux, caresse la nuque. Reid a fermé les yeux, et encadre le cou en faisant attention à l'épaule blessée. Inconsciemment, il se colle a lui, approfondi le baiser, en oublie de respirer. Et d'un coup, il s'écarte :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Personnellement, je suis déchiré aux médicaments, et…Je te trouve très sexy quand tu pleures.

-T...Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, beau gosse, non. J'avais juste envie de te faire sourire un peu, et de t'embrasser. Comme ça. »

Reid se lève. Comme ça ? Comme ça. Non, le génie n'a jamais pu faire quelque chose « comme ça », juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Il pensait toujours aux conséquences, aux avis, aux possibilités multiples qu'offraient, ou non, la vie. Morgan avait envie de quelque chose, il le faisait, voila tout. Le doigt métis va caresser la lèvre de Reid :

« Tu le voulais, n'est-ce pas ?

-O…Oui…Non…Si…Je ne sais pas, je…Je ne sais pas… »

Reid repousse la main, saute agilement du lit et quitte la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n'arrive pas a cerner le métis. Que veut-il de lui ? Que veut-il réellement, bon sang ? Le génie passe devant Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, Garcia puis Hotchner, sans leur adresser le moindre mot, en courant. Il descend l'escalier, claque la porte, et s'effondre sur le trottoir. Il en avait rêvé de ce baiser, et il est vrai qu'il s'était montré a la hauteur de ses espérances. Mais comment agirait Morgan, une fois qu'il serait redevenu lui-même ? A quoi s'enfermer dans des idées qui allaient mourir ? Il rentra chez lui les épaules basses, secoué de soupires tremblants. Pour le métis, un baiser ne devait pas avoir la même symbolique que pour lui. Naturellement pas.

« Bien joué, chéri. Vraiment bravo.

-Je l'ai embrassé, Pen'. C'est tout. Il s'est braqué.

-Il a cru que tu faisais ça a cause de tes médicaments.

-Je sais. Je le lui ai fais croire. Mais je suis maître de moi-même. »

Garcia roule des yeux. Quelle idée stupide de faire ça. Evidemment, le métis voulait tester le génie, voir s'il était important pour lui, s'il le désirait. Mais était-ce tout ? La blonde en doutait. Mettant un sucre dans son café, elle jeta un regard sérieux à son ami qui essayait de mieux caler son oreiller :

« Et donc ? Tu as aimé ? »

Morgan sourit, relève le menton, défie Garcia des yeux. Il sait très bien ou elle veut en venir, mais refuse de se mettre a nu si facilement. Il soupire, grimace un peu en sentant son épaule se tendre, et lâche un rire :

« Et quand bien même j'aurais aimé ? Princesse, lui et moi ce n'est pas possible. On est trop différent.

-ALORS POURQUOI AVOIR FAIT CA ? »

Garcia adorait Morgan. Vraiment. Elle aurait presque pu en tomber amoureuse. Mais son immaturité dans le domaine sentimental, ce faux machisme qu'il se forçait a afficher pour camoufler ses émotions, ce jeu d'acteur qu'il déployait jour après jour pour brouiller les pistes. S'il continuait ainsi, il ferait du mal à Reid, et en souffrirait également. Garcia savait que le métis recherchait une personne qui tienne a lui, qui lui demande d'être là constamment pour lui, de l'aimer, et de le lui montrer. Reid était quelqu'un comme ça. Mais il était aussi fragile qu'un papillon, et a la moindre mauvaise parole de la part du métis, il s'en irait vers un ciel meilleur.

Garcia claqua sa main sur la petite table blanche, mais Morgan ne frémit pas. Il déglutit, soutient ses yeux, sans cesser de sourire :

« J'en avais envie. Voila tout. Lui aussi.

-Ca aura forcément une signification pour lui ! Nous sommes adultes, on n'embrasse plus les gens par jeu ! Un être humain, ce n'est pas comme une pomme, ça crie quand on le croque.

-Belle métaphore, princesse. Je…Ecoute, je ne sais pas ou j'en suis. Je suis simplement heureux de voir qu'il n'a rien eu. Le reste, on verra plus tard. »

Garcia se leva, secouant la tête. Avant de partir, néanmoins, elle coula son regard vers le blessé :

« A force de tout voir plus tard, tu finiras seul, Dereck. Tu devrais faire attention. »

Le métis ne remit pas en cause l'avertissement, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

* * *

Ploum ploum ploum voila :)

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Retour de vacances merci pour vos reviews! voici un nouveau chapitre, l'epilogue arrive bientot j'en ai peur ;D

* * *

Il fallu sept jours pour que le métis soit rétabli, et quitte l'hôpital. En sortant du grand bâtiment blanc, il avait hésité un instant sur la marche a tenir, puis, comme d'habitude, avait laissé ses envies l'emporter. Vers vingt heures, donc, il alla sonner chez Reid, se demandant vaguement s'il n'avait pas eu tors. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé en une semaine, et le génie avait sans doute voulu lui faire passer un message. La porte s'ouvrit. Reid avait les cheveux attaché, une chemise blanche d'un autre âge maculée de peinture, et un vieux jean troué aux genoux. Il était occupé, de toute évidence.

« T…Tu es sorti. »

Reid ne savait pas quoi dire. Il triturait les manches de sa chemise, rougissant ostensiblement, puis réalisa qu'il bloquait le pas de la porte :

« Entre !

-Je te dérange, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste passer dire bonsoir, je vais te laisser.

-N…Non, entre, je t'en prie ! »

Morgan eut un sourire, entra dans l'appartement. Reid se saisit de son sac et alla le poser sur le canapé pendant que le métis analysait la pièce. Le génie était en train de peindre une toile gigantesque, qui faisait bien deux mètres sur trois. Morgan s'agenouilla, et essaya de comprendre les traits enchevêtrés, et le message qui y était forcément camouflé. Il y avait des personnages, comme coupés en deux, dans un brouillard violet. Il entendit le génie ranger ses pinceaux, et ne pu s'empêcher de rire :

« Et bien, monsieur l'artiste, on a même pas signé son œuvre !

-E..Elle n'est pas terminé, et puis tu me connais je ne suis pas du genre à signer quoi que ce soit…

-Tu devrais, c'est très beau. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps, tu dois être crevé et…

-Reste a la maison ce soir. »

Morgan le transperça des yeux. Bon sang. Reid ne se rendait-il véritablement pas compte de la portée de ses mots ? Reste à la maison. Cela sonnait comme une invitation a partager son intimité, a rentrer dans son quotidien. Et même si le terme « ce soir » exprimait a l'inverse une durée plus courte, c'était tout de même le sous entendu commun de l'amour. Rester chez lui ce soir serait dur pour le métis, qui ne savait plus bien ou il en était avec lui-même.

Il ne devait pas.

« C'est gentil, Reid, mais…Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

-S…S'il te plait. Je ne vais pas te forcer, mais…Je ne veux plus être seul. »

Ce désir de faire plaisir qui perçait dans le regard azur du jeune homme, ce tremblement de ses lèvres, ses gestes désordonnés et effrayés… Tout en lui ordonnait a Morgan de rester, de sourire, le taquiner, puis annoncer tranquillement qu'il restait, et pas que pour une nuit. Le bel homme se remit debout :

« Bon. D'accord. Tes désirs sont des ordres, beau gosse, mais en contre partie je veux un autre massage.

-Mais, et ton épaule ?

-L'épaule va bien. »

La main, moins, par contre. Morgan ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir dire a Hotchner qu'il n'allait peut être plus être en capacité de tirer correctement. Et un profiler, quelqu'un qui arrête des criminels, et qui est incapable de se servir d'une arme, était inutile. Le métis refusait de voir les choses en face, et priait mentalement pour que sa paume retrouve sa force d'antan. Il ne pouvait par ailleurs rien faire d'autre.

« J'ai fais a manger, mais je n'ai pas faim. Attends, je vais mettre la table !

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas handicapé : je vais mettre les couverts. Deuxièmement, tu as besoin de te nourrir, tu vas manger avec moi, et troisièmement, pendant que je me charge de tout, tu vas aller te prendre une douche. C'est sympa, l'odeur de la peinture, mais bon… »

Reid songe un instant à contester, abandonne, sourit doucement, et sort de la pièce. Le métis se charge de tout, mets les assiettes, les verres, et cherche pendant longtemps l'endroit ou Reid cache son alcool. Il doit absolument faire boire le jeune homme s'il veut expliciter son état d'esprit. Morgan s'en va donc interrompre a douche du génie.

« Reid, beau gosse, dis moi ou sont les… Oh. Pardon. »

Reid est en boxer, et rouge comme une pivoine. Le métis se retourne instinctivement, et met ses mains dans ses poches pendant que l'autre se rhabille à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Je cherchais l'endroit ou tu mets la boisson de l'oublie…

-Il y a un placard sur la droit du frigidaire, lance sèchement le génie, tu ne peux pas le rater. »

Il l'expulse de la salle de bain. Morgan comprends que l'autre a vraiment un souci avec son physique. Il faudrait lui en reparler.

"..."

« Bon sang, Reid, tu as déjà pensé à devenir cuisto ?

-J'ai pensé a plein de choses, mais ça, non, jamais..

-Tu devrais, je viendrais manger tous les jours chez toi ! »

La conversation est aérienne, voltigeant sur des sujets peu dangereux. Les deux protagonistes se demandent lequel va lancer en premier le mot dévastateur. Ils se sont embrassés il y a une semaine. Et depuis, pas une phrase, pas un regard, rien. Morgan décide de s'y mettre, mais en contournant le problème. Il voulait s'attaquer a ce comportement si étrange propre au génie, qui fuyait son image.

« Spencer, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ton corps ? »

Si la question prend le génie de court, il ne le montre pas. C'est l'utilisation de son prénom qui le surprend légèrement, mais la rapidité de sa réponse indique qu'il a déjà longuement réfléchi au pourquoi du comment :

« Je suis maigre. Filiforme. Je ne ressemble à rien. Ma peau est trop blanche pour être jolie. C'est tout.

-Alors quoi ? Pour être beau, il fait être bronzé et musclé ? Tu me flattes, beau gosse, mais c'est totalement faux. Je t'ai vu, en boxer. Et c'était loin d'être moche. Tu es peut être un brin maigre, je te l'accorde, mais cela rajoute encore a ta finesse, ta grâce. Quand on te voit, on a envie de te prendre contre soi, pour réaliser a quel point ton charme est puissant.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Morgan. C…Ca suffit comme ça. »

Morgan lui jette un regard sévère, et siffle qu'il n'est pas toujours en train de le taquiner. Il est sérieux, en lui disant cela.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu complexes, Reid. J'ai déjà vu d'autres hommes. Et toi, tu es certainement l'un des plus sensuels que j'ai jamais vu. »

Morgan vide son verre. Il ne remarque pas immédiatement que le génie manque de faire une attaque. C'est la première fois qu'on lui dit une telle chose, et de façon aussi cru, aussi explicite. Il se rend compte que comme tout être humain, il aime les compliments, et espère sincèrement que l'autre ne lui ment pas. Comme émoustillé, il accepte de boire aussi, sans oser pour autant répondre au métis. Puis, soudainement, un petit flash lui revient en mémoire, et il soupire :

« A…Au fait, tu vas m'en vouloir , j'ai…J'ai fais une énorme bourde. Oh, je suis désolé, vraiment je…

-Balance, beau gosse.

-Je…Comment dire, il se pourrait que j'ai malencontreusement dit a Hotchner que tu croyais que je l'aimais. »

Un grand silence prend place. Morgan termine son verre d'un mouvement sec, se frotte les paupières, lève la main pour faire taire le génie qui allait de nouveau s'excuser, et demande âprement ce qu'a répondu le supérieur :

« Il…Il a rit. Beaucoup. Et ensuite il m'a dit que c'était n'importe quoi. Et qu'il savait à qui tu t'intéressais.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui.

-Moi aussi je peux savoir ?

-Seulement si tu me dis le nom de ton amoureux. »

Reid sourit, refuse d'un geste du menton, et se resserre. Il aime le climat que le métis a instauré, bien qu'une tension apparaisse peu a peu. Reid resserre son élastique, songeant qu'il allait bientôt devoir aller chez le coiffeur. Ses yeux bleus glissent vers Morgan. Il décèle une légère douleur dans son attitude, lorsqu'il se sert de sa main droite, un désir de cacher sa blessure.

« Tu as encore mal, hein.

-On ne peut pas mentir a un génie comme toi, beau gosse. Oui, j'ai mal. Mais ça passera. Tu ne te sens plus coupable ?

-Si. Si je n'avais pas été un poids, tu n'aurais pas été blessé. Je n'ai servi a rien, il faut voir les choses en face. »

Morgan s'exclame que c'est faux, que sa présence seule l'a aidé a s'en sortir. Le tueur aurait peut être réussi a le tuer s'il n'avait pas été la. Sa voix, ses gestes, tout en lui l'avait forcé a agir pour le protéger. Il avait été l'élément déclencheur a sa survie. Reid se lève, chancelant, et va se poser dans le canapé, songeur. Cela lui parait une échappatoire presque trop facile. Le métis le rejoint, et murmure au profiler de ne pas s'en faire, que tout est terminé, et que tout ira bien.

« Et mon massage alors ?

-Allonge-toi. »

Le génie retrouve la chaleur des muscles de la peau chocolat avec délice, caresse les omoplates, pétrit la peau, évite la zone de l'épaule blessée. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'au fur et a mesure, il se met plus a l'aise sur le profiler, écartant lui-même les cuisses pour ne pas glisser. Morgan grogne de contentement, se détend en fermant les yeux. Alors que ses pouces appuient fermement le long de sa colonne, le génie papillonne des cils pour chasser l'alcool dans ses veines, et lâche :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, Morgan ? Je veux dire, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi là ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

-Tes lèvres m'appelaient, bébé, tu me dévorais des yeux. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je t'ai toujours trouvé mignon, Spencer. Mignon. Agréable. Mais si tu veux… Tu étais mon collègue. Tu étais un génie. Tu étais fragile. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'intéresser a toi. Je t'aurais brisé entre mes doigts, je t'aurais fais souffrir de par ma jalousie. Alors j'ai joué mon rôle . Mais il y a des fois ou je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'avais joué franc jeu. Enfin bref. Et il y a une semaine, tu étais contre moi, les lèvres rouges, et tu avais envie d'embrassais quelqu'un. Peu importait qui, non ? Tu voulais juste…

-C'est faux. »

Les mains de Reid se sont stabilisées sur la peau foncée. Le génie est heureux que l'autre ne puisse pas le voir, car il rougit, il rougit de ce souvenir, et rougit de ce qu'il va dire. Dans un souffle, il avoue qu'il ne voulait pas embrasser n'importe qui. Qu'il a toujours été quelqu'un de très difficile en amour car il n'arrivait pas a savoir ce qui lui plaisait ou non chez quelqu'un. Reid était un adepte du coup de foudre, mais était rapidement lassé des gens, bien malgré lui.

« C'est…C'est juste que…Tu parles tout le temps de tes conquêtes, de ces filles qui…Enfin…J'aurais juste voulu voir ce que ça fait, d'être a leur place.

-Je reconnais bien là ton intérêt scientifique et désintéressé. Je ne te crois pas. »

D'un coup sec, Morgan se met sur le dos, et le génie, vaguement désarçonné, repose toujours sur le bassin. Il va pour se lever, mais l'autre l'en empêche, et se redresse, un sourire aux lèvres en se rendant compte que la respiration du génie se fait plus rapide.

« Tu as eu envie de m'embrasser car je te plait. Non ?

-P…Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu veux me mettre mal a l'aise ? C'est ça ? »

Reid secoue la tête, détache d'un coup sec ses cheveux, et soupire bruyamment. C'est pourtant lui, l'esprit supérieur, le génie, mais il n'est pas capable de supporter la manipulation du métis. Il n'arrive pas s'immiscer dans son cœur, a comprendre ce qu'il veut réellement de lui. Les doigts de Morgan vont caresser ses lèvres rosées, et le jeune homme se décale ostensiblement tout en frémissant du contact.

« Je veux simplement m'assurer que j'ai raison. »

Il se redresse, passe sa main valide derrière la tête du jeune homme, et l'attire a lui pour un baiser délicat. Reid sent le torse du métis contre le sien, cette chaleur qu'il lui communique, ce souffle qui se mêle au sien. Il ne comprend pas ce que l'autre lui dit, mais il s'en fiche. Approfondissant le baiser, Reid s'autorise a caresser la joue du métis, cette joue rendue légèrement rugueuse par une absence de rasage, cette joue qu'il découvre en même temps que le reste. Qu'est ce que ce baiser signifie, exactement ? Pour lui ? Et pour Morgan ? Reid s'échauffe. L'alcool dans ses veines le poussait a agir, a faire ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps…

« Hey, bébé, pas si vite, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais… Spencer ? Tu pleures ? »

Reid descendit du canapé.

« Qui suis-je pour toi, Morgan ? Un collègue ? Un ami ? Un…Un amant ? REPONDS-MOI ! »

Le métis s'assieds, l'air grave, les épaules basses. Il soutient les yeux bleus de Reid qui s'embuent rapidement, et siffle qu'il est trop tôt pour prendre une décision. Morgan a peur de s'engager. Peur de comprendre qu'il ne peut plus quitter le génie. Peur de comprendre que son cœur a flanché, une fois encore. Sa phrase statufie Reid qui blanchit instantanément.

« S…Sais-tu ce qui est pire qu'aimer ?

-Ne pas être aimé en retour. »

Reid se rattache les cheveux rageusement, prends ses pinceaux et marche vers sa chambre d'un pas ferme. Morgan le regarde disparaître, remet sa veste, et s'en va en claquant la porte. Dehors, l'air est frais, et la lune éclaire le quartier d'une lumière blafarde. Une voix, dans la tête du profiler, le somme d'y retourner, de prendre le génie dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il l'aime, lui aussi, et que le futur ne lui fait pas peur. Au lieu de ça, il marche dans les rues sales, et retourne chez lui.

Reid pleure, assit sur le sol, contre la porte que le métis a précédemment fermé. Il se dit que c'est un cauchemar, que c'est impossible, qu'il n'a pas pu s'en aller ainsi, sans un mot, sans une explication. Son portable sonne. C'est Morgan. Le génie ne répond pas, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le cœur déchiré. Le profiler sait a présent les sentiments qu'il a pour lui.

"..."

« J…Je viens donner ma démission.

-Tiens, vous vous y mettez tous ce matin ? »

Reid ouvre de grands yeux. Hotchner, un sourire amer aux lèvres, annonce que Morgan, a la première heure, est venu faire la même démarche, qui lui a été refusée. Le génie baisse les yeux, piteusement.

« Vous commencez a m'agacer, tous les deux. Vraiment. J'ai essayé d'engueuler Morgan ce matin, mais il a haussé les épaules et fait semblant d'être un robot sans état d'âme. Toi, par contre, tu es humain, Reid. Je vais donc te demander, non, t'obliger a aller voir Morgan, lui coller une gifle bien senti, et ensuite, libre a vous. Par contre, tu fais ça loin du bureau. Invite le chez toi, bloque le dans une rue sombre, je m'en fiche, MAIS ARRETEZ AVEC VOS CONNERIES ! »

Jamais le génie ne couru plus vite hors du bureau. Il alla se réfugier près de Garcia qui le consola d'un gros câlin et d'un café. Elle lui murmura qu'Hotchner avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas gâcher leur futur pour une histoire comme celle-ci, surtout que les choses devaient forcément pouvoir s'arranger d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« N…Non. Je…Je lui ai dis, Garcia. Je lui ai fais clairement comprendre, et il est parti. Il s'en est juste allé, comme ça. Je dois passer a autre chose. Simplement. »

Une profonde tristesse se lisait dans les yeux clairs. Garcia n'hésita pas. Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme, et lui murmura qu'elle allait lui révéler quelque chose sur Morgan que peu de monde savait, et que cela allait l'aider a avancer. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure. Reid semblait déconfit, et peu sur de lui, mais promit a la blonde d'aller voir le métis le plus tôt possible. A cet instant, Rossi passa la porte pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, posant sur eux son habituel regard usé.

« Rossi, tu…tu n'aurais pas vu Morgan ?

-Si, il est devant l'immeuble, en train de rouler un palot mémorable a sa nouvelle conquête. Lina ou Lena, je ne sais plus. »

L'abdomen de Reid se gonfla sous le choc, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Une sourde colère naissait en lui, et c'est d'un pas décidé que le génie s'engagea dans les escaliers. Garcia jeta un œil a Rossi qui souriait béatement :

« Tu as mentis ?

-Evidemment. Morgan m'a dit de monter sans lui, il avait juste envie d'air frais.

-Tu es diabolique, roucoule la blonde, je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant !

-On me sous estime beaucoup », grogne le brun avec malice en inspectant un nouveau dossier. Garcia éclata de rire. Ca allait être explosif, en bas, a n'en pas douter.

Quand Reid arriva au niveau de Morgan, celui-ci venait d'entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il fut surprit par l'arrivée en furie du jeune homme, qui appuyait un index rageur sur on abdomen en sifflant des phrases accusatrices. L'effet était plutôt comique. Le métis ne pouvait pas placer un mot, et regarda la colère du génie s'effilocher doucement. Le volume baissa, les yeux aussi, et Reid reprit son ton hésitant, parfois bégayant. Il recula, rougissant, voulu faire demi-tour, mais Morgan le retint par le bras :

« Ecoute. C'est le bordel dans ta tête. Viens chez moi ce soir, on mettra tout au clair. »

Pas trace de sentiment dans sa voix, rien qu'un agacement un peu sec. Reid reste planté là alors que le métis monte a l'étage supérieur. Il était venu pour changer la situation, mais rien n'avait bougé, en fait. Il avait toujours l'ignoble impression que son cœur battait dans le vide, et que personne ne répondrait jamais a son amour.

"..."

« MORGAN CA SUFFIT ! »

Hotchner était hors de lui. Pourquoi son agent s'entêtait-il a vouloir quitter le métier ? Il lui avait parlé de sa main peut être défectueuse, mais cela n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid a Aaron. Il avait besoin de la présence du métis, tout simplement. Il faisait parti de l'équipe, et il devait y rester. Mais Morgan, le regard dur, les mâchoires serrées, refusait le dialogue. Hotchner ne supportait pas cette attitude immature, et le sommait de répondre a ses question. Le métis restait coi.

« Je peux répondre a vos questions. Je sais pourquoi Morgan veut s'en aller. »

Garcia avait posée ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête, et ignora le visage du métis qui venait de pâlir brusquement.

« Pénélope, je t'interdis de parler, tu m'entends ?

-Tai-toi, Dereck. Il est humain, il peut comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien a comprendre ! »

Garcia parla. Morgan s'effondra dans une chaise, le front las, soupirant. Hotchner écouta, soucieux, les bras croisés, hochant parfois la tête. A la fin du discours, il se tourna vers le métis, et lui annonça que sa démission n'était pas toujours pas acceptée. Le profiler , tétanisé et heureusement surprit, remercia d'une voix blanche son supérieur, et se laissa guider par la blonde hors du bureau.

« Je dois parler a Reid…

-Ce soir, non ?

-Ce soir. Ouais, ce soir. »

* * *

Ca sent le lemon tout ça non :) ? Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le dernier chapiiiiiitre :D

* * *

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. D'abord, je dois…

-Qui est Lena. Ou Lina, je n'en sais rien. Qui est-elle ?

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Morgan est assit dans son fauteuil. Reid est adossé a la porte, les lèvres serrées, le regard dur. Il sait que sa colère ne tiendra pas bien longtemps, et qu'il doit se concentrer sur un point. Le métis lui jette un regard déconfit. Il ne comprend évidemment pas de quoi l'autre parle.

« Qui est _QUI_ ? Jamais entendu parler d'une Lena. Ni d'une Lina.

-T…Tu me mens. Rossi m'a dit que… »

Morgan éclate de rire, et siffle qu'il aura deux mots a dire a Rossi lorsqu'ils seraient au bureau. Ensuite, il explique au jeune homme qu'il n'y a pas de petite amie, qu'il avait bien d'autres choses a faire que de courir après une fille, surtout en ce moment . Reid est rouge de honte, se souvenant comment il avait crié sur le métis. Rossi avait simplement voulu le motiver, et il avait parfaitement réussi. Le génie s'était fait manipuler comme un débutant, et a présent ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Morgan l'observait d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin, et le génie reprit la parole d'une toute petite voix :

« G…Garcia m'a dit pourquoi tu voulais démissionner. »

Le métis se leva, se rassit, grogna une espèce d'insulte indistincte, et au final poussa un soupire en se passant la main sur les yeux. Le cœur de Reid se mit a battre plus vite :

« D…Dis moi juste si…Si c'est la vérité. S'il te plait. J…J'en ai besoin. Tu fuis toujours les explications, alors…Quand elle m'a dit que tu voulais partir pour que l'on puisse être en couple…Je ne l'ai pas cru.

-Je croyais qu'Hotchner ne tolérerait pas de couple au sein de son équipe . Je me trompais. Garcia t'a dit la stricte vérité. »

Il y eut une minute de silence pendant laquelle le métis arborait un petit sourire entendu, croisant les bras. Il avait finit par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier le génie, qu'il tenait trop a lui pour le laisser seul, et qu'il aurait été capable de sacrifier son emploi, qu'il adorait, pour pouvoir entrer dans la vie du jeune homme . Celui-ci, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, tremblait de tous ses membres en se tassant contre la porte. Pourquoi le métis ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi les larmes lui montaient-elles aux yeux alors qu'il avait l'irrépressible envie de le serrer contre lui ? C'était un rêve qui se réalisait pour le jeune homme, comprendre que tous ses doutes s'effondraient d'un coup, laissant place a un bonheur ineffable auquel il n'osait toujours pas vraiment croire. Morgan lâcha un infime soupire, gêné :

« Bébé, je te dois des excuses. J'avais peur du futur, peur d'avoir une vraie relation, peur de te faire du mal, mais…Tu mérites d'être heureux, tu mérites qu'on te complimente, qu'on te câline, qu'on…Spencer, je ne dit pas ça a n'importe qui, tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Reid souriait, le rouge aux joues, et tendit le bras, sans un mot. Il n'en fallu pas plus au métis pour se lever et le serrer contre lui, le laissant fourrer son visage dans son cou. Bon sang, il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre, qu'il ne fasse machine arrière. Il se doutait bien que Reid n'était pourtant pas du genre a oublier ses sentiments en peu de temps, mais…

« Tu es un imbécile, murmurait Reid, et …Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi, tu as failli mourir, et…Et quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai ressenti une chose folle, une envie nouvelle..

-Ca, _baby_, ça s'appelle l'Amour.

-Alors je t'aime, Dereck, souffla le génie en serrant plus fortement encore l'autre, je t'aime… »

Morgan l'embrassa. Il songeait déjà a toutes les choses qu'il allait pouvoir faire évoluer chez son amant. La peur des autres, la peur de son corps, sa timidité maladive…Et de son côté, Reid lui ferait connaître le bonheur de la stabilité amoureuse. Le partage semblait équitable. Le génie goûtait les lèvres du métis en fermant ses yeux bleus, grisé par la joie et l'amour naissant qui lui donnait des ailes. Les doigts de Morgan passèrent sous son tee-shirt, montèrent dans son dos, et allèrent caresser en douceur son ventre plat. Alors que Reid s'adossait a la porte, il poussa un gémissement en sentant les paumes s'attarder sur son entrejambe. La chaleur de la paume filtrait dangereusement a travers le jean serré.

« Dis-moi si je vais trop vite.

-C…Continu. S'il te plait, ne…Ne t'arrête pas. »

Ils se déshabillaient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Reid était prit dans ce tourbillon de nouveauté, cédant a tous les caprices charnels des mains du métis, de sa langue, de sa bouche elle-même qui le dévorait peu a peu. Le génie ne savait pas où donner de la tête, quoi faire pour participer. Son savoir-faire viendrait petit a petit, Morgan était un bon professeur, au demeurant. A présent installé sur le fauteuil, le génie se demandait pourquoi l'autre grimaçait, gêné :

« Spence, on devrait s'arrêter là, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me tenir.. »

Une bosse déformait le boxer noir. Le génie, le cœur battant, s'installa contre lui, combattant ses peurs les plus tenaces, et lui murmura qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, la, maintenant, et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Leurs entrejambes se touchaient dangereusement, et Reid avait du mal a rester en place tant la peau brûlante de son vis-a-vis l'attirait et le gênait en même temps.

« Approche, bébé, on va faire ça doucement. »

Reid couina quand l'autre lui ôta son sous vêtement, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit doucement, affrontant sa nudité avec une honte qu'il apprendrait a oublier. Morgan lui murmura qu'il était magnifique, qu'il ne devait s'accepter, et qu'il le trouvait très appétissant. Si le jeune homme trouva le compliment étrange, il le garda pour lui, concentré sur les deux doigts que le métis venait de mettre dans sa bouche pour les humidifier. Ses yeux bleus dérivaient doucement sur le visage de son amant, souriant et orné de son plus beau sourire, puis sur ces épaules colorées de tatouages, ce ventre musclé qui se mouvait doucement, et cette bosse, énorme, encore camouflée d'un boxer, qui se frottait a son entrejambe dans une sensualité extravagante.

Morgan regardait Reid, et il le trouvait sublime. Rougit, haletant, léchant ses doigts avec une application des plus sensuelles, il était délicieux, fragile, dévastateur. Le métis recula sa main, et embrassa le génie en introduisant son index et son majeur enduit de salive dans l'intimité du brun, le préparant a la suite. Ce simple contact fit gémir Reid, qui se mordit les lèvres en détournant les yeux, alors que Dereck , remarquant le changement d'attitude, se plaisait a faire de doux va-et-vient dans l'intimité du jeune homme ?

« D…Dereck…S'il te…Plait, je…Je…

-Viens sur moi, beau gosse . »

Morgan déchira avec ses dents l'emballage d'une capote négligemment rangée dans la poche arrière de son jean, se protégea d'un geste habitué, et fit coucher un Reid paniqué sur lui. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'avant le plaisir, il allait passer par une période douloureuse : le sexe de Morgan lui semblait bien trop imposant pour son chétif postérieur.

« Ah ! »

Reid se crispa, se plaqua encore un peu plus contre les muscles de Morgan, et frémit en sentant le membre le pénétrer plus encore, élargissant son intimité sans le moindre problème. Il avait mal, mais c'était passable, en quelque sorte. Les doigts du métis, sur sa verge, le distrayaient totalement, et Reid s'habitua bien vite a la présence dans son bassin.

« Bouge », murmura tendrement Morgan en se redressant légèrement pour faciliter le mouvement. Reid se mit a onduler des hanches, sans le vouloir vraiment, et le métis se rejeta progressivement en arrière, grondant de plaisir, poussant le génie a se lever pour ensuite d'empaler de lui-même sur le sexe tendu. La cadence s'accélérait peu a peu, Reid tremblait de plus en plus, alimentant lui-même le feu qui grandissait dans son bas ventre, alors que le profiler s'était lui aussi mit en action, pénétrant toujours plus en profondeur l'intimité du jeune homme qui gémissait de façon extatique. Leurs peaux se frottaient, leurs corps se combinaient, leurs esprits fusionnaient. C'était si bon de ne pas avoir a impressionner l'autre, a ne pas devoir faire attention, a ne pas devoir se contenir. Ils se comprenaient sans les mots, et d'un regard se disaient mutuellement leurs désirs.

« D…Dereck, je…Je vais…Je…Ah ! »

Ils jouirent simultanément. Morgan se retira, acceptant le corps exténué du jeune homme contre le sien, s'autorisant de petits suçon le long de son cou . Il pensait lui avoir offert une première fois tout a fait acceptable, et rajouta au charme en lui susurrant un doux je t'aime au creux de l'oreille. Lui qui n'était pas fleur bleue, il fondait littéralement pour son génie.

« …Je crois que je ne peux plus me lever.

-Dommage, c'est donc moi qui vais devoir te laver.

-D…Dereck ? »

Le couinement outragé du brun le fit sourire. Reid était impayable, décidemment. Oui, il devrait faire attention a protéger cet innocent, a ne pas froisser cet amour qu'il avait déjà failli gâcher. Ils prirent leurs douches ensemble, se frottant avec des gestes lents et doux synonyme de la fatigue de l'amour, et se couchèrent dans le grand lit double du métis, Reid dans les bras de Morgan. Le génie se questionnait sur le lendemain, leurs futurs respectifs, ce qui allait se passer. L'autre sentait toute cette inquiétude qui irradiait du génie, mais se contenter de le serrer contre son torse avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

"..."

« Mais c'est qu'il sourit, en plus, regarde ! Mais regarde ! »

Rossi soupira. Garcia et Prentiss semblaient en admiration devant Reid, qui n'avait pas pourtant changé grand choses à ses habitudes. Peut être était il, en effet, plus souriant qu'a l'accoutumé, plus heureux d'être là, plus enjoué, comme épanoui. Peut être essayait-il, de façon tout a fait légère, de se mettre en valeur physiquement parlant. Peut être avait-il embrassé Morgan derrière la machine a café d'une façon qu'il avait cru discrète, provoquant un émoi soudain chez la gente féminine de l'équipe qui suivait chacun de ses faits et gestes. Peut être, oui. Mais cela, Rossi ne voulait pas le savoir. Il appréciait beaucoup le génie, et Mogan, mais entendre toutes les hypothèses sur leurs premières nuit le dégoutait progressivement, et lui renvoyait au visage sa propre solitude. Ca n'allait pas du tout.

« Garcia. S'il te plait. Arrête de les considérer comme une série télé. Ce n'est pas Queer As Folk, que je sache.

-Tu as raison c'est encore mieux. JJ ! Viens voir comment Morgan le dévore des yeux ! Et quand je pense qu'Hotch ferme les yeux la dessus, c'est un véritable miracle. »

Rossi signala calmement que les deux protagonistes n'allaient pas être enchantés d'êtres la cible de leurs questions. Surtout Morgan.

« Notre cible, c'est Reid. Et puis on pourra lui donner des conseils ! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil surprit, mais n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus, le génie venait de pousser la porte, la tête dans les nuages, marchant tout de même d'une drôle de façon. Il alla se prendre une tasse de thé, ne voyant pas les regards gloutons que dardaient sur lui Garcia et Prentiss, et s'assit précautionneusement sur une chaise en déposant un dossier :

« Bien, c'est calme en ce moment, depuis les pendaisons il n'y a plus rien…

-Reid chéri, tu ne veux pas qu'on discute un brin de ta nuit torride ? »

_Reid chéri_ recracha élégamment son thé sur la table, devint cerise, balbutia une ou deux inepties scientifiques destinées a noyer le poisson, et visualisa a combien de mètres de situait la sortie. JJ barrait la porte. Il était fichu. Rossi le regardait avec une once de compassion dans les yeux, et secoua la tête. Il était vraiment fichu. Seule l'arrivée d'Hotchner pourrait le sauver, et encore.

"..."

Morgan s'avança vers le bureau, vit a travers la petite fenêtre qu'un interrogatoire se mettait en place, fit demi tour avec le sourire. Son amant saurait bien donner les infos croustillantes tout seul.

« Morgan. »

Hotchner était appuyé contre le mur, près de son bureau. Le métis s'approcha d'une démarche anodine, ignorant les légers cris qui semblaient sortir de la pièce derrière lui, et murmura un remerciement presqu'inaudible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le supérieur n'avait même pas cherché a les mettre en garde. C'était tout de même impressionnant, et rassurant.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver a Reid. Tu vas lui faire découvrir des tonnes de choses auxquelles il n'aurait pas accès en restant seul.

-Oh, l'initiation a déjà commencé. »

Hotchner glissa sur le sous entendu avec un sourire classieux. Morgan serait toujours la pour protéger le jeune homme, plus jamais il ne le laisserait s'exposer comme il l'avait fait dans l'histoire du boucher. Et de son côté, le métis allait connaître la nouveauté de la relation, la vraie, qui demande des compromis, de l'attention, et de l'amour.

« Je t'ai vu aller au stand de tir. Alors, ta main ?

-Neuf sur dix. Elle se remet bien mieux que ce que je croyais. L'épaule est rétablie. »

Morgan souriait en serrant ses doigts, et l'autre homme songea que le métis devait être fait de granit, ou une matière tout aussi coriace. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait a Reid pour vivre pleinement. Avant de partir, Hotchner glissa qu'il faudrait tout de même penser a être discret, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres secteurs. Un couple dans la même équipe risquait toujours la séparation, et il ne pouvait pas se passer de l'un ou l'autre des agents. Morgan hocha simplement la tête. Il avait un grand respect pour Hotchner, et veillerait a ne pas lui attirer d'ennui.

Soudainement plus confiant, il alla pousser la porte de la salle de réunion, pour y découvrir un Reid attablé et déconfit, scruté par des vautours de sexe féminin qui, devant leurs airs réjouit, devaient déjà avoir obtenu un certain nombre de détail.

« Les filles, laissez le tranquille, vous le perturbez…

-Tu nous racontes la suite mon chou ? Demanda une JJ un brin rêveuse en tournant sa cuillère dans son café, ça nous fait du bien des scènes érotiques avant d'entamer une nouvelle histoires d'horreur..

-Bon, tu t'es arrêté ou beau gosse ? Avant ou après que je t'ai enlevé ton boxer ?

-MORGAN ? »

Même Rossi s'autorisa a éclater de rire devant le visage scandalisé qu'arborait le génie. Les trois femmes sautaient sur place comme des pop-corn en suppliant le métis d'être plus explicite, alors que Rossi quittait la pièce pour aller trouver du réconfort près d'Aaron, loin de ces ragots instigateurs. Morgan prit place au centre, comme un conteur d'histoire, alors que Reid protestait vigoureusement contre la continuation de l'histoire. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, en fin de compte.

Morgan faisait toujours ce que bon lui semblait en guettant d'un œil brillant les réactions de son génie, Garcia protégeait ses ordinateurs avec un soin maternel, et les dossiers macabres se succédaient sur le bureau. Si une histoire d'amour était née, le quotidien, lui, restait le même.

".."

« En fait, je crois que je sais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aménager chez toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Parce que tu as une cuisine a l'Américaine et que je peux te voir déambuler en tablier rose. J'adore ça. »

Reid ne répondit pas, un sourire sur les lèvres, essayant de faire sauter ses crêpes sans les faire tomber. Les mains chocolat se superposèrent aux siennes, stabilisant la poêle. Ils se sentaient déjà comme un couple, comme s'ils faisaient ça depuis très longtemps. Ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. Reid éteignit la plaque, et laissa aller son dos contre le torse du profiler qui l'embrassa en haut du cou.

« Tu sais que statistiquement parlant, 56 % des couples rompent s'ils emménagent ensembles après seulement …

-Spencer. Nous ne sommes pas comme tous les couples. Tu es un génie sexy et moi un métis digne d'être mannequin. On surpasse la populace locale, bébé ! »

Sourire entendu.

Faire taire les doutes de Reid. L'embrasser. Le faire asseoir sur un meuble pour le câliner. Mettre des préservatifs un peu partout dans les pièces pour ne jamais en manquer. Promener la chien a deux. Mettre deux couverts au lieu d'un. Pouvoir s'endormir devant un film sans pour autant se réveiller le lendemain sur le canapé. Avoir une saint Valentin que l'on ne déteste pas, pour une fois. Faire l'amour dans une voiture. Voler un baiser dans l'ascenseur. Etre présenté a la mère de Reid, qui pourtant ne reconnait plus son fils. Revenir ensemble du travail, et lutter contre les pensées noires qu'il engendre. Se pousser pour avoir la première place pour le brossage de dents. Faire de petites attentions juste pour l'autre. Et bien d'autres choses encore.

Tout ça, toutes ces actions, toutes ces pensées qui allaient se réaliser les unes a la suite des autres participeraient a l'encrage de leur amour et de leur relation.

Quand la machine est lancée, impossible de l'arrêter.

**FIN**

* * *

Voila :)

j'espère que vous avez aimé, c'était plus court que la précédente, je vous l'accorde , mais je suis déja en train d'en faire une autre, plus sérieuse, plus profonde, si je la termine je la posterais, ce n'est pas encore sur.

REVIEWS ?


End file.
